1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm and hand gun support apparatus and more particularly pertains to providing a support that is mounted onto the arm to steady the aim of a hand gun user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a hand gun brace or support is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand gun braces or supports heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of assisting with the aim of a hand gun user are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,610 to Spence discloses a wrist support for hand-held devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,482 to Bresan discloses a stabilizing attachment for a hand gun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,749 to Griffith discloses a pistol brace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,294 to McGuffee discloses a steady hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,002 to Guerra discloses an adjustable firearm handle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 270,556 to Kneisley discloses a sports wrist brace.
In this respect, the arm and hand gun support apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a support that is mounted onto the arm to steady the aim of a hand gun user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved arm and hand gun support apparatus which can be used for providing a support that is mounted onto the arm to steady the aim of a hand gun user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.